The objective of this study was to determine whether intestinal calcium absorption was increased during lactation, and whether this increase persisted post-weaning. Calcium absorption was measured using two stable isotopic tracers of calcium. Fractional calcium absorption was not increased in lactating as compared to non-lactating women at 4 months postpartum but was increased in lactating women after they had weaned as compared to non-lactating controls.